1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video data decoding apparatus, a video data decoding method, a video signal reproduction apparatus, and video signal reproduction apparatus for intermittently decoding a video data which has been compressed by utilizing a correlation in the time axis direction between a plurality of frames.
2Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional DVD (digital video disc: DVD-VIDEO), for carrying out a special reproduction such as a forward high-speed reproduction and a backward high-speed reproduction, only one I picture (intra coded picture) is used in the MPEG2 (Moving Picture Experts Group 2).
However, when a special reproduction is carried out by using only the I picture, there is a problem that an information amount is insufficient and reproduced picture looks like a high-speed display of slides. Moreover, the information amount is too small even if compared to a high-speed reproduction of a VTR or the like. The display interval is affected by a decoding time and the like and causes a strange feeling.